


The Value of Silence

by winged-things (damedeleslac)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Peter Quill, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/winged-things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, Peta Quill can keep her mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Silence

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc

 

* * *

 

 

The Value of Silence.

 

 

 

Peta rolled over, coughing something warm and wet and tasting of pennies onto the ground. Groaning as... well, everything hurt.  
Parts of her she didn’t know existed hurt.  
Peta slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly as she pushed her hair back and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve.  
“My seedling hits harder than you do.” She drawled, exaggerating her Terran accent and sneering at Lysahag the Erkkiian Slaver’s surprise. He hadn’t expected her to get up again, “Fucking dick.”  
Lysahag growled (Fuck he made Drax look small), and hit her again.  
Peta dropped to her knees, clutching at her ribs and coughing up more warm and wet and pennies. “Still not gonna te-”

^ ^ ^

Yondu strode quickly and purposely (Ravagers’ didn’t run... unless there was money or bodily harm involved) through the hospital hallways. The crew he’d taken on the interrupted and probably now terminated job followed, struggling to match his pace.  
He (they) stopped in front of an officious looking medical attendant.  
“Which room? “Yondu snarled.  
“Uh...” The attendant paled, looking from Yondu to the crowd of Ranegers.  
“Peta Joanne Quill.” Kraglin prompted, before his captain could threaten to (or actually) eviscerate the man, “Which room is she in?”  
“Are... are you registered visitors?” The attendant’s voice shook, “Only registered v-visitors a-”  
One of the Ravagers stepped forward and stuck a blaster under what passed for his chin.  
“We’re family,” Zvada smiled, showing a row of sharp teeth, “The room number?”  
“83-Q” The attendant pointed, “Last one on the end.”

^ ^ ^

They’d brought Peta to this hospital once before. It had been close, they’d had the money and Peta’s appendix (whatever on Terra that was?) had needed to be removed.  
Even with all the extra bribes, the attendants had stuck Peta in a room with seven other patients (one of which the Ravagers hadn’t left Peta alone with at any moment), and it had taken the crew stalking the hallways and scaring the more respectable patients to get Peta checked at regular intervals.  
Apparently saving Xandar (and quite probably the rest of the universe) put you up a social ranking or two. Or ten or twenty.

^ ^ ^

The green girl looked exhausted, with a sharp blade in each hand and a look in her eyes that promised a long and painful death in someone’s future.

  
Behind her was Quill.

The attendants had covered her out of some sense of modesty. It didn’t hide the tubes and wires and bruises (damn Peta’s genetics meaning she had to be healed the slow way).  
They’d shaved her head as well (always so proud of that hair).  
“How’d you get the fancy room?” Yondu smiled toothily at Gomora, “Didn’t think you had that kind of _respectable_ money.”  
“We don’t,” Disgust dripped from every word, “Nova Prime threatened to close the hospital while an audit was being conducted, she told them to give us everything we needed.”  
“How is she?”  
“Better than she was, but if you make her worse,” Gamora warned, taking half a step aside to let Yondu and another Ravager pass, “I will kill you.”  
“Looks like someone already did the worse they can.” Yondu took up a section of wall next to Peta’s bed, while Zvadah started her own examination of the not-quite-former-Ravager.  
The other (actual) Ravagers took it as the cue to spread out and take up their own sections of wall.  
“What happened?”  
Gamora considered the question and the person asking it.  
She put her knives away and glanced toward where Drax and Rocket (a pile of prosthetics under the chair he was occupying) still slumbered, despite the intrusion, and at Groot, preening as the Ravager Yondu trusted near Peta, tipped a little more water into his pot.  
“Lysahag of Erkkii asked Peta where you were.”  
Yondu flinched.  
“She declined to answer.”

 

 


End file.
